Waste or recycled glass is commonly provided for secondary uses through widespread recycling programs. One such secondary use of this type of glass is as a constituent component in pavement structures, for example parking surfaces. However, the amount of recycled glass typically must be limited in many pavement structures in order to satisfy minimum performance criteria such as crush strength and flexural strength. If a pavement structure fails to meet such criteria, the pavement structure can fail and show signs of cracking and spalling. Improvements in pavement structures that can maximize the incorporation of recycled glass while meeting acceptable performance criteria are desired.